


a life for a life

by ralf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e06 A New Defender, Gen, Naxzela, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: In the end it's not a choice at all.[A glimpse of Keith's thoughts during the final moments of the battle of Naxzela.]
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Voltron Paladins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	a life for a life

Violet lights flash past him like exploding sun rays, searing and lethal and too many to count. The orange lasers of the rebels' ships answer in kind but they are too weak, glancing off the hull securing the battle cruiser not leaving a single mark. Utterly ineffective, with no hope of even scratching the surface.

Keith's throat closes up, heart pounding in his ears. Every second they don't take out that cruiser is a risk, could be the instant of Voltron's demise and the death of its paladins. The only people he cares about, erased. The thought claws at his chest ferociously, untamed, spurring him into action.

In the end it's not a choice at all. He doesn't want to live in a world where he could have saved Shiro and the others but failed. It wouldn't be a life at all.

But Shiro could live in a world where Keith succeeded.

He clenches his teeth against the flyer rattling from the accelerated speed, his hands tightening around the controls. The bright purple of the force field fills his entire vision.

_This one's for you, Shiro_, Keith thinks and closes his eyes.


End file.
